El primer beso de Soi-fong
by sakiewe
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la capitana no ha recibido un beso? One-shot YoruSoi advertencia: ha salido de mi retorcida mente xD


El Primer beso de Soi-fong

*Flashback* más de 100 años atrás…

Una tarde más caía sobre la entonces capitana del segundo escuadrón y su más fiel subordinada, quienes regresaban a las oficinas después de un largo entrenamiento. Eran tan rápidas cuando usaban el shunpo que los demás se quedaron bastante atrás y el estar solas en ese momento le daba ideas un tanto confusas a la líder del clan Shihouin.

Desde que convirtió a la joven Soi-fong a su guardaespaldas personal y aprendiz, no le era posible tratarla como a los otros aunque lo intente, la chica se esforzaba, según ella, demasiado en protegerla sin buenos resultados y era inevitable no cambiar los papeles cuando combatían hollows. Soi-fong apenas podía defenderse a sí misma en situaciones de verdadero peligro y muchos se cuestionaban la razón de tal preferencia, ya que ese cuento de que era por sus habilidades no se lo tragaba nadie ni con agua. Yoruichi no se lo diría jamás a nadie, ni siquiera se lo diría ella misma, pero sabía perfectamente que guardaba sentimientos hacia Soi-fong y no eran los de una hermana mayor. Quería tenerla cerca de ella e impedir que le suceda algo malo, mirarla y reir con sus reacciones.

Yoruichi, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante que su subordinada, se desvió del camino haciendo confundir a Soi-fong.

Yoruichi-sama?! A donde cree que va? El segundo escuadrón no es por ahí! Yoruichi-sama?!- Exclamaba Soi-fong quedándose un poco más atrás e intentando alcanzar a la aparentemente juguetona Yoruichi. La capitana sólo volteó a verla y decirle "Tu sólo sígueme"

Soi-fong obedecía mientras que Yoruichi la llevaba hacia una parte del bosque medio escondida, pensativa.

Recordó aquel día cuando Soi le entregó un informe sobre lo irresponsable y vago que era su mejor amigo Kisuke Urahara, "Ella lo ha estado espiando…eso quiere decir que está interesada" pensó con desagrado Yoruichi. Detestaba la idea de que Soi-fong pueda estar enamorada, no por Kisuke, sino por estar enamorada de alguien. Eso le disgustaba y no creía poder seguir ocultándolo.

Se detuvo, decidida, y esperó a que su pequeña abeja llegue para poner en marcha su plan. La joven aprendiz llegó y muy confundida buscó la mirada de Yoruichi para preguntarle que se supone que tenían que hacer ahí.

Quería relajarme un rato, mientras los otros regresan a sus actividades y nadie supervisa, quise deshacer un poco la rutina Soi. – Dijo Yoruichi estirándose un poco, para luego caminar hacia Soi-fong quedando a una distancia bastante corta.

Yoruichi-sama?- Soi-fong empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, Yoruichi se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, tanto que retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Oye Soi…Aquí entre nos, ya pensaste en cómo confesarle tus sentimientos a Kisuke?

Aquello alarmó a la aprendiz de Yoruichi, abrió mucho los ojos.

Q…Que fue lo que dijo? Yoruichi-sama diculpe pero, se equivoca! Yo jamás…- Pero Yoruichi no la dejó terminar la frase.

Anda Soi, ese día no dejabas de espiarlo, sabes que puedes contarme esas cosas cuando no estamos entrenando. – Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no escondía lo alterada que se encontraba.

Es que…Yoruichi-sama…No lo hice por eso…Ese sujeto no es más que un sucio….- Pero se le acabaron las palabras cuando Yoruichi subió una mano para revolverle el cabello cariñosamente, y cambiando la expresión a lo que se podría decir "preocupada". La miraba fijamente, tanto que llegó a intimidarla más que de costumbre.

Creo que te pones nerviosa cuando él está cerca, porque nunca has estado así de cerca con nadie, Soi-fong.- Decía mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

¿Por que me dice eso? Ese sujeto para mí no es…

Nunca has besado a nadie ¿cierto? – Yoruichi se fue al tema principal sin más preámbulo, y dejó a la pobre Soi-fong aún más confundida. Soi-fong Estaba entre Yoruichi y un enorme árbol, sabiendo que no podía irse, pero tampoco pensaba en irse. – ¿por eso temes declararte a kisuke?

No, Yoruichi-sama…pero le aseguro que…- Yoruichi interrumpió otra vez pero en lugar de hablar, lo que hizo fue tomar con delicadeza el rostro de Soi-fong y juntar sus labios a los de ella. Soi-fong, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo casi da un pequeño salto, pero, al ser inevitable, fue dejándose llevar en cuestión de segundos. Yoruichi la besaba de la manera más suave y delicada que pudo, como si fuera a romperse, mientras la pequeña abeja le correspondía tímidamente, abrazándola por el cuello y disfrutando lo que parecía ser el mejor momento de su vida.

Yoruichi-sama…- Susurró Soi-fong cuando Yoruichi pasó de sus labios a su frente. Pudo notar que su capitana se había sonrojado ligeramente, pero sonreía.

La joven capitana envolvió la cintura de Soi-fong con sus brazos y, muy alegre, le propuso a Soi-fong ir a ese lugar más seguido, haciéndola sonrojar como de costumbre.

Sonreía triunfante, ya que la idea que tenía sobre su protegida y Kisuke no era nada más que una locura.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ te puedo creer Yoruichi-san!- Rió Kisuke Urahara dentro de su tienda, ordenando algunos objetos mientras conversaba con su mejor amiga Yoruichi sobre anécdotas pasadas.

Más de Cien años habían pasado, al igual que aquella sangrienta guerra, y en el mundo de los vivos todos visitaban de vez en cuando la tienda de Urahara.

\- Así es…- Contestó Yoruichi en su forma felina. – Claro que en ese momento yo no sabía nada de tus encuentros amorosos con Kuukaku.

Kisuke rió y se cubrió la cara con su abanico.

\- Que tiempos aquellos, pero Yoruichi-san, que locura pensar que Soi-fong haya podido estar interesada en mí. – Dijo Kisuke soltando al final una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué querías que pensara? Ese día te estuvo espiando.

\- ¿Y la has vuelto a ver después de su reencuentro?

\- Eso ni se pregunta, Kisuke. – Dijo el gato saltando sobre varias cajas.

\- Entonces así fue el primer beso de la pequeña Soi-fong…- Dijo Kisuke pensativo.

\- También el mío. – Dijo el gato tranquilamente. – Ve por leche.

Y este es el fin -w-

Gracias por leer nwn ojalá la historia les haya gustado aunque admito que la actitud de Yoruichi no fue nada canon xD fue sólo algo que me gustaría que pase (me encanta hacer fics con yoruichi de tachi xD)

Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
